


Photograph

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kaneki X Touka - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Touken, kanetou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Ken wants to get a photo with Touka. Fluff.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of my old one shot, Photograph. If you read my Wattpad Touken | Kanetou one shots, you'll see the big difference. I have improved so much that I can't believe it and it's all thanks to the continued practice and reading! :D

"Please Touka-chan?"

"No."

"Please?" Kaneki begged.

"Why should I take a picture with you?" Touka's nose wrinkled and her upper lip raised in disgust at the thought of taking a picture. She always hated taking pictures, because she's a ghoul and ghouls do not take pictures, and she does not look good in pictures.

"I just want one. You know... To keep a memory..." He mumbled as he looked down to fiddle with his fingers.

She groaned. Humans are a pain in the ass sometimes. What's the point of keeping a memory if that might just come back to hurt you in the future if it gets found by the CCG? "Fine. Just one."

Kaneki beamed and grabbed his phone. "Okay!"

They huddled together on Touka's bed and her heart raced when his shoulder pressed against hers. Sure, they have been dating for a few months now and have been closer than this but it still makes her nervous when she's this close to him, and it seems it's affecting him as well, judging from his reddish cheeks.

"Smile!"

Out of the nervousness coming from being so close to him, Touka looked away from the camera. Snap! Kaneki stared down at the photo they have just taken and frowned. "Touka-chan! You didn't look at the camera! Jeez, another one!"

"Hey—wait I said only one! What's wrong with this? It looks fine!" She hissed. She wasn't about to continue sitting so close to him without her heart exploding.

"Everything is wrong with this! You're supposed to smile in a picture." Kaneki pouted. "We are going to keep taking until you smile!"

Ugh. Why did she even agree to her stubborn boyfriend's request? She is starting to regret her decision.

Second picture. Touka looked down at her feet.

"Touka-chan!"

Third picture. Touka stared at the camera with no emotions.

"If you don't like taking pictures, you can tell me and I'll stop." Kaneki said as he looked through all the pictures they took.

"It's not that... It's just.." She squeezed her hands into fists on her thighs.

You're too close and I can't focus!

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Is it that hard to smile once for me?"

"..no. It's just.." Argh! I'm gonna say it! "I'm nervous! We're sitting so close, on the bed and it's making me nervous that I can't smile!"

Kaneki couldn't hold back a laugh as he wiped away the tears because he laughed too hard. "Touka-chan. I'm nervous too. But don't think too much about it and just smile. Or if it doesn't work, try thinking about something funny."

Something funny...

"Okay. Let's try it again." Touka said.

He settled down the phone onto the stool in front of them and sat down beside her again. His hand grabbed hers to calm her down and she closed her eyes, trying to remember a funny situation which happened before. Come on...

Their first kiss. Touka remembered how clumsy he was, trying to kiss her and missed her lips. She found herself letting out a smile at the memory and the camera went snap, taking the picture.

Kaneki smiled down at the picture, contented with the outcome. "What funny thing did you think about?"

She giggled. "Our first kiss. You missed my lips and kissed my nose instead."

His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he covered his face with his hands. "Stop that!"

"Want to try that again? A kiss to see if you've improved." Touka suggested.

He peeked at her from the space between his fingers and saw that she wasn't joking. Taking his hands away, he tilted his head and leaned in to his girlfriend's waiting face; closed eyes and parted lips, to press his lips onto hers. Kaneki was about to pull back when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back. He smiled against her lips and she smiled too.

They pulled away hesitantly and the male looked down at the photo again. "You're beautiful."

She blushed and punched his arm. "Don't say that! I'm not!"

"You are! Why can't you see that?" He pouted. "Hey can we take another one?"

"What?! No! One is enough!" She exclaimed and stood up.

"One is never enough! Wait, Touka-chan!!" Kaneki shouted as he ran after her.

The playful girl continued running and pulled a tongue at him. "Catch me if you can!"

They continued running around the house; with one running away from the one who's trying to catch them and Kaneki finally caught up to her and caught her in his arms from behind. "Got ya!" He positioned the phone in front of them and snapped a picture.

"Kaneki!"

Now it was her turn to pout and she turned to him, trying to grab the phone as he raised it in the air, making good use of their height difference to prevent her from taking his phone. "Give me that phone!"

He found it so cute that she kept on jumping to grab the phone but failed because she was too short. He grinned cheekily. "I'll give it to you on one condition. I want another kiss."

"What? We kissed just now! Once is never enough for you huh?" Touka chided him but closed her eyes anyway.

As she waited for his kiss to come, she heard a snap and opened her eyes to see the phone in front of her face. This bastard! He took a photo of her again! Even worse, it's a photo of her waiting for a kiss! She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "Kaneki Ken!"

"I'm going to set this as my wallpaper~" Kaneki hummed as he played with his phone settings but raised his phone again when his girlfriend tried to grab it. He grinned at the sight of her blushing face. So cute.

"Give it! Ken!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated! I am unaware that I reuse some of the words like smile but I have a lack of vocabulary and I apologize for that! I'll try to brush up on my vocab!


End file.
